Stanton
by Naftie
Summary: My take on Kara Stanton. Rated for a swear word. Please be kind. R&R too!


Another plot bunny came to me. After seeing a picture of Stanton on Tumblr, I wanted to get a shot of her perspective on things.

I love Stanton. She is an amazing character and I would sure love to see about her background with Reese. Not to mention having to meet Reese when Season 2 is here.

Enjoy.

**~POI~**

A woman with long black hair, fair skin and brown eyes was sitting in her expensive hotel room. She was beautiful, and she knew it. She used to her advantage when she needed. She was beautiful, but dangerous. She taught the men, whom she used to work with, that beauty can be deadly. She taught them that looks can be deceiving.

But deep inside of her she was sad. Sad that she did not see what happened two years ago. Out of all the training in the world she did not see it coming.

'Hmm. Compromise they said.' She thought to herself. Whatever the laptop help was too risky to attempt retrieve. Whatever it was they would not even risk their two top agents to retrieve and come back alive.

She thought back on her first meet with her partner, John. Sure, she was harsh to him at first, but he need to learn quickly that this, their mission, their lives, would be dangerous. She quickly thought of a name. Hmm, no that doesn't suit him, she'll name him later. Right now there are more important things to do. She laughed when she thought on the look on his face when she shot the two men. He looked like a child who was being yelled at. His eyes were wide, and the question he came out, she soothed him. Like a mother to their child.

She told him that there was no line to go back to. No friends. No family. No Jessica. Yes, she knew the name of the woman John met at the airport, but she didn't tell him that.

When she decided on the John's last name she smiled.

"I got it" she smiled to him. The first honest, smile he would get, and only he.

"You'll be 'Reese'". And with that she left the room, leaving 'Reese' with the task of disposing of the two men who let the mass murder escape.

She smiled once more. First time meeting this man and he get an honest smile. Something about this man intrigues her.

**~POI~**

Four years later, and many successful missions later, they were in Ordos. After succeeding the CIA's expectations Reese has become one of the top agents, and her partner. Under her careful guidance Reese managed to be a quick learner than her previous. With that she had personally requested to make this man her partner.

With the order of retrieving a lost package, and the order to execute Reese, they both set out into the city.

"Reese has been compromised" Snow told her. When he asked to have a word with her privately, without Reese being there, she should have noticed it. "We've had word that he was meeting this man" he showed her the picture of a man in a white shirt talking on cell phone. "As his partner you should have noticed this. We need you to take him out."

She looked at Snow in disbelief. Reese wouldn't have done this. They were practically glued to each other. Told each other everything. She understood when Reese first went to see his ex's husband. She understood him better than anyone, not to mention knew him better. He always went to her about anything. Even if he didn't, she could see it in his eyes.

The longing. The hunger. The pain. It was clear he still loved his ex. She knew that he had a hidden SIM Card; she knew that he still talked to her. She could order him to stop, just leave her be. But there was nothing she could do, he would find another way to talk to her. So she didn't tell him anything. Pretend he didn't have that number. Nothing, but remind him why they couldn't go back to their loved ones.

She looked at Snow and nodded. This was an order. She would do it. Like it or not.

Like it or not, she couldn't believe it. Reese knew better than to talk to anyone outside the agency. They had C.I.'s, but that's just about it. Knowing better than to question her order, she followed it through.

**~POI~**

Oh, how the mighty have fallen. So many signs, and she ignored them.

She shot Reese, and her face showed her regret in doing so, but quickly put a mask on before Reese noticed it.

"Sorry, John" she told him, and he grasped at his side, blood flowing through his fingers.

"Nothing personal. They told me you've been compromised. That it was my duty as your partner to take you out."

John laughed. John was fucking laughing. She couldn't help but notice how this man can laugh when he is in so much pain, and about to die.

"What so funny?" she asked him. Confusion was clearly shown.

"They told me the same thing" he told her, his voiced laced in pain. "That it was my duty to take you out. Whoever sent us, doesn't want us to retrieve the package."

He paused before telling her one more thing "you've sent them a sign."

As soon as he said those words, and aircraft was heard. She looked up in disbelief. How did this happen? What was going on? She looked back at Reese only to find no one there. She looked up once more, and decided to run as well.

Hearing the missiles, she tried running as fast as her legs could carry her. Her concern about John passed though her head, but quickly brushed it off. He's a smart man; he'll find someone to patch him up. Right now she needed to get out of the building, and as far away as she could.

The building exploded, throwing her off the ground. She yelled in a mixture of fear and pain. Her ears rang. She couldn't hear a thing. She was in pain. Her arms and legs were bloody from the blast. Tiny shard embedded on them. Her head screamed. She must have a concussion.

In pain, she got up. She needed to get out of here and fast. The place will be surrounded by CIA agents. They'll find nothing and assume that they are both dead. That is what she will need. Pretend that she is dead. Lie low for a while. Then when the time comes, she'll see Reese again.

With those thoughts in mind, she continued to walk. She, like Reese, will find someone to patch her up. But for now get as far away as she can, and pretend to be dead to the world.

~POI~

Kara Stanton continued to think the year after Ordos. It was a long and hard year, but she managed to find Reese in New York City.

'Good boy' she thought. She truly was an outstanding man. What better place to hide than in plain sight? In a city where there are thousands of people and not even a few people will know who you are. That you even exit?

She looked to the street below. She saw Snow and his partner coming to the hotel she is currently in.

She smiled.

So they managed to find the breadcrumbs she left for them? Good. Now she can get her revenge.

Getting up from her seat she went to the bathroom. She turned the shower on, and lay before her camera and guns in the small seat. She got her other gun and stood behind the door.

She waited for Snow and Evans get inside. Snow went to check the bathroom. He must have thought Reese was here. Oh how sadly they were going to be mistaken.

When Evans saw her shoes she shot him. Snow quickly got out of the shower to see what happened, only to have his knee shot.

With Evans gone and Snow on the ground, she came out of the darkness.

"Hello Mark" she smiled at him. Not an honest one, but something to greet him by. After all they were 'friends' before.

"Have a seat" she taunted him, "we have much to talk about".

Snow gave her a look of disbelief, and hatred. So, he did not expect for her to survive, huh?

Oh, how they wished they should have checked the blast better.

**~POI~**

**Please forgive me if it doesn't sound like her at all. I wanted to try a different perspective on things.**

**As always please R&R.**


End file.
